


No Such Thing

by AirgiodSLV



Series: 28 Lotrips AUs Challenge [4]
Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: There was a pattern to it, one that had become almost a game over the past few weeks. Elijah never made the first move, never physically initiated contact, but he sent signals when he wanted Josh to do so, veiled looks from beneath dark lashes and sultry pouts that told Josh without wordscome and take me.





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

> AU #24, for [](https://absolutefiction.livejournal.com/profile)[absolutefiction](https://absolutefiction.livejournal.com/), with special thanks and love to [](https://captnobvious.livejournal.com/profile)[captnobvious](https://captnobvious.livejournal.com/).

Josh just caught a parting glimpse of blue eyes as Elijah glanced back at him on his way through the doorway, and that was enough to make his lips curl up in a smile. He and the resident lab tech had an…arrangement, one that had been going on for weeks under the noses of the other doctors and was likely to continue that way. Josh finished writing out the label he was numbering and tagged the specimen jar with a distinct air of satisfaction.

“Elijah, I need the solvent and another sheet of 4 x 6 labels, we’re all out in here,” Josh called, and pushed his chair back to go wash his hands at the sink. He snapped his rubber gloves off and tossed them into the recycle bin, still smiling to himself as he waited for Elijah to appear.

There was a pattern to it, one that had become almost a game over the past few weeks. Elijah never made the first move, never physically initiated contact, but he sent signals when he wanted Josh to do so, veiled looks from beneath dark lashes and sultry pouts that told Josh without words _come and take me._

There had been at least three significant looks and one near-sashay of hips in the past fifteen minutes, which told Josh not only that the coast was clear – Elijah would never have been so bold otherwise, not with other doctors around – but also that Elijah was fairly close to gagging for it. He usually strung Josh out with the teasing much longer than this…not that Josh was complaining.

Elijah sauntered in with a heavy-lidded expression and another almost-pout, and Josh let him get all the way to the counter before shifting, plucking the supplies out of Elijah’s hands and pressing Elijah’s body against the counter with his hips.

“Busy?” he asked casually, setting the labels and bottle of solvent aside on the counter and dropping one hand proprietarily over Elijah’s hip beneath his white lab coat. “Or can the others spare you for a few minutes?”

“No one else here,” Elijah replied easily, passively allowing Josh to touch him without reciprocating yet. “Everyone else is out to lunch.”

“Good thing I brown-bagged today, then, isn’t it?” Josh smirked, bending his head to just brush Elijah’s lips with his, waiting a breath away until Elijah signaled his acquiescence by tilting his head up to seal the kiss.

“How much time do we have?” Josh asked, his hand already pushing aside Elijah’s lab coat to palm the worn denim of his ragged jeans. Elijah inhaled and pushed back, letting Josh know that he wanted, too, and his head dropped back obediently when Josh bent his head to nuzzle Elijah’s throat with his lips.

“Less than an hour, more than twenty minutes,” Elijah replied breathlessly, with the confidence of someone who had checked the sign-out times before coming in here. Josh smiled and sucked on Elijah’s neck, careful not to leave a mark while still relishing the blood pulsing beneath Elijah’s skin and his own open mouth.

“Time for a blowjob, not enough time to fuck you on the drafting table,” Josh translated, and had the satisfaction of hearing Elijah lose a little more of that usually-impenetrable air of control with a soft groan.

“We could try for the drafting table,” Elijah remarked hopefully, but Josh just shook his head and laughed, kissing Elijah again while his hands got busy with the real work, one sliding up beneath Elijah’s cotton t-shirt and the other cupping his groin and kneading slowly. Elijah’s head dropped back again and his hips bucked helplessly, all confidence and cool falling away as he ground up against Josh’s hand.

“Josh, please,” Elijah begged, his hands scraping distractedly at Josh’s biceps, his stomach, over his chest to graze his nipples. Josh would have chuckled, but the lust-haze in Elijah’s eyes was doing remarkable things to his own libido, and he couldn’t decide what he wanted more; Elijah on his knees, or Elijah in his mouth.

“You first,” he decided aloud, because Elijah gave a fucking fantastic blowjob when he was all teasing tongue and glittering, mischief-filled eyes, but it was even better after he’d come, when he just went soft and pliant and boneless and let Josh fuck his mouth with his eyes still drugged from orgasm.

“On the counter,” he ordered, and Elijah whimpered a little when Josh squeezed his cock and he tried to obey, but they were still tangled and Elijah was pinned, and Josh started to shift and Elijah started to fall and his arms swept out to catch himself and Josh heard the crash-tinkle of shattering glass on the linoleum floor.

He closed his eyes at the sound, and when he opened them again it was almost as bad as he’d feared; Franka’s painstakingly organized rows of sample dishes were in tiny polarized fragments on the floor, their contents a liquid mess spreading outwards in a pool from the fallen tray.

Elijah made a helpless, disbelieving noise in the back of his throat, as if he couldn’t quite comprehend what had just happened. Josh was sure that his expression was supposed to be apologetically contrite, but it was impossible to keep his lips from twitching upwards at the look on Elijah’s face, eyes as big as saucers and utterly dismayed.

“Fuck,” Elijah said finally. “Fucking fuck, I cannot believe we just…”

Josh laughed, although it was more a release of nerves than genuine mirth. “I can,” he replied, amused. “It’s what happens when you try to fuck in a science lab.”

“Fuck you,” Elijah snapped, but Josh blocked his escape and forced his head back for another deep kiss, already anticipating Elijah’s reaction. Elijah went limp and yielding for almost a full ten seconds before recovering himself and biting Josh’s tongue hard enough to draw blood. Josh pulled back and licked his lips, pleased.

“You’re always so feisty,” he teased, popping the button on Elijah’s jeans and sliding his hand inside the fly over Elijah’s noise of protest. “Was Franka the first one to leave for lunch today?”

Elijah’s body was still taut and displeased, but his hips rocked forward with Josh’s first stroke, and his breath stuttered out in a false start before he could answer. “Yes.”

“Good,” Josh responded lazily, forcing Elijah back against the counter and pushing his legs wider apart with a carefully-placed thigh. “At least when she walks in on us fucking on the drafting table, she might be too shocked to get upset over her sample dishes.”


End file.
